Hamunaptra
by tanith2
Summary: Happened during filming of TMR, a mummy story with a twist at the end.


  
HAMUNAPTRA  
  
Both Denise and Sue had seen the mummy film, they were brilliant and they had said they would like to go to Egypt and see for themselves what it was like.  
"I know we can't go there yet" said Sue "but I do know they are filming the sequel there, Morocco and at Shepperton studios. How do you fancy going down there?"  
"What the studios, when?" asked Denise.  
"How about tomorrow, before we miss them, I am not sure how long they are there for"  
They left for the studios about 9am and it only took them about half hour to get to the station but it was another 15 minute walk to the studio itself. Sue had been there before and told the woman at the gate that they were going to the David Lean building. She let them through.  
"That was easy, I thought we would have trouble getting in" said Denise.  
"No, as long as you look like you belong and not a fan, they are normally okay. The David Lean building is where they learn a lot of their lines. Let's go over there first and then round the back to where the sets are"  
"I wonder if anyone is here yet, I want to see John Hanna, I like him"  
"You always did like the ones who weren't the best looking, still he is not bad" said Sue "I want to see Oded and Arnold, they are lovely"  
They waited around and soon one or two of them came our of the building and sat on the steps. Sue and Denise went over and asked for their autographs. It was John and Rachel who they spoke to when suddenly Arnold came storming out shouting at someone.  
"I don't care, there is something strange about this film, things have been happening that can't be explained, I don't like it" he said.  
Sue watched him walk over to the other bench and sit down. Den pretended not to see what was happening and the other two just looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Oded came out next and ignoring everyone, walked round to the other side of the building to where the café was.  
"I know it's none of my business, but what is going on?" asked Sue.  
"Oh, there have been some strange things going on in the set itself" said John "No-one can explain it, but a few of us are getting a bit worried"  
"Is he okay?" she asked nodding over to Arnold.  
"I think so, I'll get him a coffee and see"  
"Can I take it over?" asked Sue "Good chance to speak to him"  
John got the coffee and when he came back, he handed it to Sue who walked over to Arnold. He was sitting on the bench with his head resting on his hands.  
"Excuse me, Arnorld, I've brought you a coffee" she said.  
He looked up and taking it, thanked her. She asked if she could sit down, he nodded.  
"Are you alright, John told me what was going on"  
"Yes, I'm fine but they won't listen. Something is going to happen here and they don't believe me. What's your name?"  
She told him and why she and her friend were there. He said he would be glad to sign her picture of him and did so. She took a cigarette out and lit it, she offered one to Arnold.  
"Thanks, I need one"  
"Look would you tell me what has happened so far"  
"Light bulbs bursting, props falling, costumes disappearing or catching light without anything getting burnt round them. This morning, the necklace I wear in the film was found melted to the desk. I can't explain it and neither can anyone else. One or two don't believe anything is wrong and Oded is really worried and John."  
"Can I have a look at the set, I won't get in the way"  
Arnold wasn't sure but had to find Oded anyway so he took her round to the café first and they would go to the set from there. She told Den to stay and talk to John, he said he would bring her over later.  
They walked over to Oded who was drinking a coffee and looked upset.  
"Are you alright OD?" asked Arnold.  
"Eh....yes I think so, just had a row with Steven, he won't believe what is going on. Who's this?"  
"Oh sorry, this is Sue, she came down to see who she could meet off the film. Sue meet Oded or OD as I call him"  
They shook hands and she felt a jolt of electric as their hands touched, she was sure he felt it too. Arnold went and got her a tea and himself a sandwich. The café was quite good for snacks. Sue sat down opposite Oded. Even without his xostume and makeup, he was gorgeous, long black hair, brown eyes, which was normal really considering he came from Israel.  
"Right as soon as I have finished this we will go over to the set and have a look" said Arnold.  
Oded excused himself and went to the washroom. He was gone a while.  
"He isn't too well at the moment, had something yesterday that didn't agree with him" Arnold told her. "Mind you he is better today than he was last night"  
He left a note for Oded and took Sue to where they were filming. It was huge, looking like the inside of a temple. She asked what part of the film this was from.  
"This is inside the pyramid at Ahm Shere, where the Scorpion King is supposed to be buried. Over there is the big room from evy's house at the beginning of the film."  
He told her that there was not going to be any filming that morning but would be that afternoon and that she was welcome to stay and watch if she liked. They spent quite a while talking and he was telling her about the filming and asked her how she came to be there. |she told him how she liked the film and wanted to see him and Oded etc and that Den liked Jonathan.  
As they sat there, they heard a crash come from the back of the set, near to where evy's room was.  
"Damn, what has broke now" said Arnold as he got up.  
She followed him as he walked round the set and into the room. There on the floor was Oded, he had collapsed. Arnold ran over and told Sue to go and get something out of the trailer next to the set. She told him shedidn't know where anything was.  
"Course you don't, you stay here with him and I'll be right back"  
Oded was starting to come round and she knelt beside him and put her arm round him.  
"Take it easy, you passed out. How do you feel?"  
"I.....I'm not sure" he said trying to get up.  
She put her arm round his waist and took his hand to help him up and sat him on the sofa in the room. Arnold came back in with a glass of water and a couple of tablets and told Oded to take them.  
"You should be in bed, not here. I'll get one of the cars to take you back to the hotel"  
"Steven won't like it, it's my filming today" he said.  
"Well, he'll have to do something else, you've been sick, passed out, you can't work today. Wait there"  
"He's right Oded, you look ill. Sleep it off and you'll feel better tomorrow. Would you like me to come back with you?"  
He hesitated and then said it would be nice. She followed him to the car and told Arnold that she was going with him and to tell denise where she was and to meet her later.  
"Sure, I'll tell her, any problems ring me on this number okay"  
They got back to the hotel, which was only up the road and went up to his room.   
"I'll stay for a little while" she said "Now get yourself in bed, I'll wait in here"  
After not hearing him for about 15 minutes, she went back in. He was in bed and sound asleep, she could tell by his breathing. He looked lovely and wasn't wearing anything on the top half, she wondered if he was on the bottom half. Grabbing a book from her back, she always carried a couple on long journeys and sat in the chair while he slept.  
She must have fallen asleep because she was woken by a knock on the door. Glancing over at Oded, she saw that he was still asleep and went to answer the door, it was Arnold.  
"I didn't hear from you so came over to see how he was"  
"What time is it, I must have fallen asleep reading. I think he is okay, he was asleep within minutes of getting into bed. You look worried Arnold, what's happened?"  
"There was a fire at the set, no-one hurt but some damage to the big room and the back. Steven has said that while it is being repaired we are going to bring forward the filming in Egypt and will leave tomorrow night"  
"Oh," said Sue disappointed "I thought you'd be here for a while, never mind"  
"Look why don't you and your friend come with us. You know she has gone off with John somewhere, he is probably asking her right now"  
"I can't, I can't afford to go to Egypt, I only had enough to get over here. We were going to go but later in the year when we could raise the money"  
"Look come with us, we can put it on the company accounts, it will be cheaper like that. I'll square it with Steven, he won't mind, we always take extras over anyway"  
Oded woke up at the sound of voices and spoke to Arnold.  
"Hey, how do you feel now?" he asked.  
"A lot better, thanks for bringing me back here Sue. Have you stayed here all the time?"  
"Yes, I wasn't going to leave you on your own, just in case. I am glad you feel better."  
She went down to see if she could see Denise and told them she would be back in a while. But after looking round the hotel she couldn';t find her and decided to get a cup of tea from the bar. As she sat there, Arnold and Oded came down. He looked a lot better, the tablets must have helped as well as the sleep.  
"I had a word with Steven and he said it was fine for you to come with us. Let's hope things are better out there" said Arnold.  
Oded sat next to her and smiled, thanking her again for staying with him. They spoke for quite a while and found they had quite a bit in common, then they went for a walk round the grounds of the hotel. It was large and incorporated a lake and ornamental gardens for the guests. They could do that out here because there was nothing between the hotel and the studio.  
They could see the lights from the studio as they got to the lake. Oded sat on the bench and she joined him. He told her about Israel and Egypt, how they filmed the last one and how he had an infinity with the place and was glad he was going back.  
"I would live there if I could" he said "You will love it, there is something about the place that once you have been there, you either want to go back or never want to leave."  
  
Chapter Two  
"What is going on at the studios, all these things going wrong" she asked.  
"It seems to have all started when on of the crew read from the book of Amun-Ra. Most of them don't believe in curses, whatever you call them but I am not so sure"  
As he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up, Sue saw something she hadn't noticed before. A tattoo, very similar to the ones on his face for the film, only this one was real.  
"You're a real Med-jai aren't you?" she said.  
"How did you know|?" he asked.  
"The tattoo on your arm, that's real. Why are you here doing a film of the mummy?"  
"I wanted to see some other cultures, I heard about Steven doing the original film and got the part. He was amazed I knew so much about the med-jai but never really knew how"  
"So how much of the film is true or is that a silly question?"  
"No" replied OD "What the med-jai are, what they do is true. We are descendants of the pharaoh Seti but the real Imhotep, as far as we know, was never subjected to the Homdai. We do have to protect Hamunaptra, the reason we are not allowed to divulge but it does exist"  
"What about the homdai, is that accurate?"  
"Yes, to a point" he said "It was, in fact even worse than portrayed but I never told Steven what. When I go back tomorrow, I have a few days off and I have to go back to my people to see what is happening, if anything, then we carry on filming"  
"Come one let's go back, it's getting cold and you should be resting"  
"Thanks, for being so caring" he said standing up.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
"I love it here" said Denise "But it gets really cold at night"  
"But you have Jonathan or aren't you getting on together"  
"Yes but we haven't, you know. What about you, you getting on with Arnold and Oded?"  
"Sure, Arnold is lovely but Oded, he is something else, I could fall for him. I will be glad when he is back"  
She went to talk to Arnold, who had just finished doing the scene by the temple at Karnak with Alex.  
"You look tired" she said.  
"I am a bit, this heat doesn't help. How are you coping with it?"  
"Okay but I love the sun so I am not bothered by it much"  
"Be careful, don't take it for granted, it is dangerous. I wish they would take these accidents more seriously as well, one of the pillars fell earlier, nearly killed one of the crew"  
"Maybe OD has heard something by the time he comes back and can shed some light on it"  
"Why him, he is in the dark as much as we are"  
"Look Arnold, he is a med-jai, a real one"  
She explained what he had told her and swore Arnold to secrecy  
"I'm just worried that if something supernatural, if you like, is happening here, because of that book, he is going to get hurt, not to mention you lot"  
"I'll be glad in a way, when the filming is all done. You care about him don't you"  
"I like all of you" she replied touching his arm.  
"Yes but you are falling for him, I can see it in your eyes when you speak of him"  
She just smiled and walked back over to where Denise was.  
By the time two days had passed, one crewman had a broken leg, a sandstorm had wrecked part of the set, two others were ill with food-poisoning, including Dense and a number of other minor things. Probably what caused Oded to be ill a few days ago.  
"Sue, we have to find Oded" said Arnold "If there is something going on and I believe there is, then he may have some answers. Not only that he should have been back yesterday"  
"I know, but how do we find him, Steven was moaning because he wasn't here this morning. He is not going to like you disappearing as well"  
"Well, I believe there is something going on, would you come with me, we'll take one of the other men with us"  
"Of course I'll come, I'm worried about him"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Oded got back to the camp, next to the city of the dead, he found chaos. Three men were dead out of the twelve watching the place at the moment.  
"What happened?"   
"They were sucked dry Ardeth" said Abdual "We fear the monster has been released"  
"I was afraid of that. I have had to lie about what is going on but I knew. Someone read the book of Amun-ra, they have started a chain reaction somehow"  
"It's nothing to do with the book, someone has stolen the shroud. Whoever has the shroud can invoke powers that we may not be able to stop"  
"Of course, how could I have been so stupid. I got too involved in the script that I forgot about the true curse."  
"Ardeth, how long are you here for" he asked "We need your help"  
"Supposidly 3 days but I will stay for as long as it takes but we have to protect those on the film set as well. They are in danger from Kharis if the shroud has gone"  
"ARDETH" shouted another warrior "A sandstorm heading this way but it is not like a normal storm, it is black"  
"The Army of Anubis" said Ardeth "We are in serious trouble, somehow Kharis has raised them himself. We have to get out of here and warn the others. Then we have to find a way to destroy them all for good"  
They went to grab the horses and ride out of there when the 'sand' hit. A group of jackals were centred in the 'sand' and they lashed out at the group with scimitars and teeth. Two went down and the rest including Ardeth were slashed by the creatures. They had to find shelter in the city. Ardeth and one of the others were hurt badly.  
The sacred shroud was laid in the secret compartment of Osiris and if the words were read on it, Kharis, the high priest and anything to do with the underworld could be raised. It was more dangerous than any book. But Ardeth had forgotten about it, somehow.  
"That is why Steven dismissed the book theory, he knew it was not real"  
Abdul ran to Ardeth, whose chest was covered in wounds made by the claws of the jackals. He was losing blood and they had to be bandaged quickly. After this was done, Ardeth said he was going back to the set and warn them about Kharis, if he could.  
"They won't believe you" said Abdul "Anyway you need to rest or these wounds will open again"  
"I have to go, I will take Masala with me"  
  
Arnold and Sue took two horses and got ready to ride in search of Ardeth, one of the crew was from Ardeths tribe, they found out and he told them the way and said he would go with them.  
"I will travel with you, Ardeth would want it and you could get lost in the desert" he said.  
They packed this things they needed and waited for the other man, Farouk, who grabbed his bag but not before concealing the sacred shroud inside. This was getting easier, he smiled to himself.  
The second night they camped, Sue and Arnold spotted him walking off towards a big sand dune.  
"I wonder where he is going" said Sue "I don't trust or like him."  
"I don't either but we have no choice out here"  
"I have to go to the little girls room" she said determined to follow Farouk.  
Going round the side of the sand dune and then up to the top, she stopped when she heard voices. It sounded foreign and she peered over the top to have a look.  
Standing there was Farouk and another man. He had long robes on and Farouk bowed down to him. She couldn't understand what was being said but she heard the names Kharis and Ardeth very clearly. She went back to Arnold and told him what she had seen and heard.  
"So who's the other man, he mentioned Kharis and Ardeth and Farouk was bowing down to him"  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. There is miles of sand here, where did the other man come from" said Arnold.  
"Do you know who he reminded me of. You, when you had the robes on for the Imhotep scene with Anksunamon, when you killed Seti"  
"Well whoever he is, we had better be a bit careful"  
"You know something, a few days ago I went to the sudio to see what autographs I could get. Now, I am in the middle of Egypt, in the desert, with you, looking for Ardeth, a real Med-jai warrior. This only happens in films and dreams, maybe I will wake up in a minute"  
Arnold laughed and suggested they got some sleep and deal with this in the morning.  
Chapter Four  
  
When they woke the next morning, Farouk was no where to be seen and their horses were gone.  
"Oh great, now we are in serious trouble" said Arnold "We'll have to walk, we have no choice. We can't stay out here but it isn't going to be easy. At least we have plenty of food and water and our tents."  
"So he was up to something last night. I hope the city or Ardeths camp aren't too far away."  
They packed up their stuff and started the walk towards Hamunaptra.  
  
Ardeth and Masala were riding back towards the film set, it would take them nearly two days if they kept a good pace. But they ran into sand storms, extreme temperatures, unusual even for there. On top of which, Ardeths wounds were bleeding again and seeping through the bandages. He didn't admit it to Masala though when he asked if he was alright"  
"I'm fine, we haven't got far to go, by morning we should be there"  
Masala wasn't convinced but didn't push it, Ardeth was the leader and not to be questioned. But he looked pale and unsteady on the horse.  
Ardeth knew he would have to stop soon, even if he didn't want to, he was losing too much blood and it was making him feel light-headed and weak.  
"I'm going to ride ahead, up that dune and see if I can spot anything or anyone" said Masala.  
He rode off and got to the top. In the distance he could see two figures, walking towards them. What they were doing out here he had no idea but they were mad in this heat with no horses. He turned to ride back to Ardeth and tell what he had seen.  
As he turned the horse, he saw Ardeths horse standing at the bottom of the hill, Ardeth was laying in the sand beside it. He raced down to him and jumped off his horse.  
"Ardeth" he yelled racing to his side " Ardeth are you okay?"  
Ardeth was out cold and Masala saw that the bandages were red with the blood he had lost. He had to get him out of the sun and get them banages up again. Taking their tent off the horse, he soon had it erected and picking Ardeth up, he laid him inside. Making sure he was okay for a few minutes, he took his horse and rode off to the people he saw over the sand dune.   
Arnold and Sue saw this horse come racing down the hill towards them. They hoped the person on it was friendly.  
"Greetings, my name is Masala, what are you doing out here?"  
"We are looking for Hamunaptra and Ardeths camp, we are from the film. Someone stole ours horses last night. Do you know where we can find him?" asked Arnold.  
"Thank goodness, yes, he is over the other side of the hill, but he is hurt badly. I only left him because I had seen you and knew you needed help. Come"  
They went back with him and soon were at the tent where Ardeth was laying. Sue and Arnold followed Masala inside the tent. Ardeth was still unconscious. Masala found new bandages while Arnold helped Sue take the soaken ones off and wash the wounds with clean water. They asked what had happened.  
Masala told them everything that had happened over the past few days and what Ardeth had told him of them. Then Arnold told him about Farouk and how he had stolen their horses. Sue bandaged the wounds up, tightly and they looked like they had stopped bleeding, but he was still out and very pale.  
"He would not rest, he said he had to get back to warn you of this danger" said Masala. "We have to find a way of destroying this creature before he can regain his powers too much"  
"Masala, his name isn't Kharis is it?" asked Sue.  
"How did you know that, only the Med-jai knew his name."  
"Because I saw him last night with Farouk. That is why he looked like you, Arnold, he was a High Priest"  
"My God, then it could be too late. We have to get back to the city and try and find a way of stopping him. But we can't move Ardeth, he is too ill"  
"Masala, do you have a gun with you?"  
"Yes, we have guns and swords, why?"  
"Leave us some weapons and we will stay here with Ardeth, you go back to the city and see what you can do. We will warn the others and meet you back there in a few days"  
"I agree, but we may not have a few days."  
They said goodbye to him and he rode off back the way he had come. Arnold made some food while Sue sat with Ardeth. He was still out and his pulse was weak but his wounds were not bleeding now. She bathed his head with cool water, hoping he would wake soon.  
  
Chapter Five  
At the film set, a black sandstorm was wrecking havoc, it seemed to last forever then suddenly stopped. Standing in the middle was Kharis, surrounded by jackal warriors. He looked around at everyone and then at Steven who was sitting in the sand, wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Who...who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Kharis and these are my warriors, we have come for the boy and for the Ring of Sutekh. Bring them to me"  
One of the crew tried to rush Kharis but he was picked up and thrown across the set with no-one even touching him.  
"What do you want with Alex?"  
"He holds the key to the sacred tomb of Sutekh. I need him. If he doesn't come with us, I will take him and destroy you all"  
"No man could do it" replied Steven "You'd be overpowered before you got two feet and your men"  
"You think so. You have no idea who I am, have you. I died 3000 years ago, I have been resurrected to fulfil my destiny. You make fantasy films about mummies, well meet a real one"  
With that he raised his arms and sand swirled around the set, not touching anyone but they all saw the face in the sand and stared in disbelief. Alex walked over to him.  
"Alex no, you can't go with him"  
" have to Steven or he will kill all of you. I have the ring on, I'll be alright"  
Kharis took the boys hand and in a swirl of black sand they were gone. Jonathan walked over.  
"Steven what the bloody hell is happening, this is a lot too close to the script. Oded has disappeared, Arnold and Sue, now Alex. And who the hell is Kharis?"  
"He is a man to be feared" said a voice behind them. "I will speak to you alone"  
It was Masala, he had changed his mind and gone to the film set instead.  
Steven and Jonathan followed him into the caravan. He stood in his black robes and bid them to sit down. He related the story of Kharis, what happened at the camp and to Ardeth and where Sue and Arnold were.  
"Are you trying to tell me that all that resurrecting stuff is true and that he is a real mummy, a High Priest set on destroying the world" asked Jonathan.  
"I'm afraid I am" said Masala "He needs the boy and the ring to raise Sutekh, a creature even more powerful than Anubis. We have to find him and destroy him. We need your help, Ardeth need your help"  
"Who?" asked Steven,.  
Masala told him about Ardeth and Steven then realised how he had known so much.  
"What do you want us to do?" he asked.  
"Send everyone back to Cairo except for yourselves and anyone else who wants to help us. You will tell them that they could die, we all could die but if this creature is not destroyed, the whole world will be destroyed."  
"Shit, why did I agree to do a sequel" said Jonathan "Scripts are one thing, reality another"  
By the time Steven had spoken to all the cast and they had packed up their things, there were only 4 people not including Masala. It seemed they weren't willing to risk their lives for anyone. No-body blamed them.  
"We will go to Humunaptra and from there we will find out the destination of Kharis. The tomb of Sutekh will be written on the base of Osiris. We have never had cause to find out before so that will be our first stop. We will pick up the others on the way"  
"Hamunaptra, you are going to tell me that it really exists, aren't you" said jonathan sarcastically.  
Masala just bowed and mounted his horse, waiting for the others to follow.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was almost dark before Ardeth came round, he tried to sit but dizziness stopped him.  
"Take it easy Ardeth, you've been out for hours" said Arnold "Here drink this"  
Arnold told him where they were and how he and Sue had come looking for him when he was late back to the film set.  
"There's something else, where's Masala?" asked Ardeth.  
He told him about Kharis and Farouk and that Masala had gone to the film set and would be back for them.  
"You collapsed and were in no fit state to be moved. Still aren't, you've lost a lot of blood" said Sue coming in with some food.  
She had heard them talking and put some soup in a bowl for Ardeth. Arnold had made it earlier, he was quite a good cook.  
"Let's change that bandage" she said.  
After he had finished the soup, they left him to get some sleep. They sat outside to look at the stars, there was nothing else they could do at the moment. As soon as they were gone, Ardeth got up and got dressed. He needed to get back to the camp and warn the others about Kharis.   
He swayed a bit as he tried to get his balance. His side hurt the most, the other injuries were a lot better. At least he had his horse.  
"It is lovely here" said Sue.  
"Yes, I come from South Africa but I love Egypt, have done since I was a kid."  
A neigh of the horse made them turn round, Ardeth was trying to get on it. They jumped up and ran across to him.  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" asked Arnold.  
"I have to get back to my camp and warn them" he said holding his side.  
"Ardeth, you're not well enough, you need to get your strength back" said Sue.  
"I'll be fine, this isn't a new job, I'm the Med-jai leader, I have to go, it is my responsibility"  
"Yeah, you'll be a dead Med-jai leader if you leave now. Come on wait for Masala to come back" said Arnold.  
Ardeth ignored him and pulling the reins back, started to mount his horse. A stabbing pain made him catch his breath and he put his head on the saddle till t passed. Arnold took the reins from him and was going to tie the horse up again. The warrior spun round to snatch thm back but the sudden movement caused him to sway and everything started to fade out.  
Arnold let go and wrapped an arm round his waist as he started to fall.  
"Sue, tie the horse up, I'll get him inside"  
He helped him inside the tent and onto the blankets. He hadn't gone totally out and tried to get up.  
"God help me Ardeth, I'll knock you out if you don't lay still, Med-jai or not"  
"I have to go, I......need"  
"You need to rest, one more day isn't going to matter. Kharis is here, okay he has to be destroyed but it can wait. I am not going to let you kill yourself for no reason"  
"I can't wait.....one....more..."   
He blacked out again and Sue said she would sit with him. So getting a cloth she bathed his head, he had a bit of a fever and she guessed one of the wounds must be infected, but she didn't have anything to help that at the moment. He was restless and she moved him so that he lay in her arms and gradually he calmed down.  
Laying down with him, she fell asleep herself, she was exhausted and couldn't keep her eyes open.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kharis had taken Alex back to Hamunaptra without anyone seeing them. The sandstorm he whipped up made if hard to see anything. He took him deep into the city, past the statue of Horus and Anubis, through the room where they made the mummies and into the back of the city, to a room with a large gold door.  
The door was sealed and there seemed no way of getting past it. Kharis made Alex sit down and he took a book from the base of another statue. Alex thought it was Bast but he wasn't sure.  
"Come over here and I will show you what I want you to do. The book is useless without the ring. They have to be used together."  
Alex went over to Kharis and showed him that the ring wouldn't come off, the heat had made his finger swell. Kharis was not amused.  
"You fool, now we will have to wait till it will come off. I should cut the finger off and let you bleed to death, but I won't. If you put your finger in cold water it should go down quicker. Come, we will eat while we wait"  
In the room off that one, Kharis waved his arms and said something in ancient Egyptian that Alex didn't understand and the room changed before his eyes. Torches burned from the walls, pillows lined the floor to one side and the table was covered in food and drink.  
Kharis bade him sit and eat and gave him a goblet with cold water, in which Alex placed his finger. Luckily it was on his left hand, which meant he could eat properly with his right. He looked at Kharis as he ate.  
He was a handsome man, tall, bald head as priest always had, gold robes and lots of jewellery. Kharis saw him watching him and asked what the matter was.  
"I was wondering if you would tell me something"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Why have you come back and why do you want the ring so badly?"  
For some reason, Kharis liked Alex and told him what he wanted to know.  
"Sutekh, can give me the power I need to rule the world and to take revenge on all those who were responsible for my death."  
"But the people who did it, died years ago"  
"But their ancestors are still here, the Med-jai, the people, everything"  
Alex carried on eating and then thought of something else.  
"How did you die Kharis?"  
Kharis got up and walked over to the statue of Anubis and looked at it but never answered.  
"Please, won't you tell me?"  
"I...I fell in love with the pharaohs daughter, our love was banned, a High Priest could never marry a princess. We made a pact that if we couldn't be together in life, we would be in death. So we made a vow to kill ourselves and then we would be together for ever."  
He sat down and sighed but continued.  
"We were to do it together, first she would stab herself in the heart and then I would do the same. Neither of us doubted the other would not go through with it. But when she had stabbed herself, I found that I couldn't take that step and I still remember her eyes when she realised that she was dying in vain. Just as she died the Med-jai came in and found us. The pharaoh wouldn't believe my story and I was condemned to death"  
"That was a bit harsh" said Alex "Couldn't you run away"  
"No, there was no way I could. I was bandaged from head to foot and then put in a sarcophacus, alive. The lid was put on and I was left to die, suffocate or go mad, whatever, they didn't care."  
He put his head in his hands and tears ran down his face. Alex went over and slipped a hand through his arm and put his head on his shoulder, to show him that someone cared.  
"I can't believe anyone could do that to another human being" said Alex "For what it's worth, I care"  
Kharis looked at him and smiled through the tears. He hugged him tight, it had been many centuries since someone had spoke to him with kindness. He wasn't expecting it.  
"Children are so innocent and honest with their thoughts and words Alex. You remind me of the son I always wanted but never had. When you have done this thing for me, you can leave here, I will never harm you"  
Later that day, Kharis took the ring and told Alex to stay where he was and that he would do what he had to do. With that he walked into the other room and read from the book while placing the ring in it's rightful place.  
The place rumbled from the depths of the city and a blue glow appeared from the door and it flew open. The God sutekh appeared before the High Priest and Kharis bowed to him. But wasn't ready for what happened next.  
"You dare to wake me Kharis, so you can destroy the world. You expect me to give you the power to do this"  
"Oh Great Sutekh, I wish to seek revenge on all those who sent me to a living death. Your power can help me do this"  
"Then you know nothing about me Kharis. I will never help you do this thing. You must find another way, but heed my warning, Anubis will not be denied your soul. He will come and claim it. Now go and leave me in peace"  
Kharis thought Sutekh was being sarcastic in not doing what he wanted. He took a sword and threatened Sutekh with all sorts of things and promised him all sorts of things to get his wish. But Sutekh was not having any of it. He grabbed Kharis by the throat and although he could not destroy him, knew he could scare him.  
The life was being choked out of Kharis and he felt the world fading in front of him. The last thing he remembered was Alex screaming at Sutehk to leave him alone. Sutekh dropped Kharis and turned to Alex who ran to Kharis. He was unconscious. Then he turned to Sutekh.  
"What did you do that for, he needed your help. I don't know much about all this but I care about this man. He is not a bad man, he was condemned to death because he loved someone but was too scared to die for her. If you were put in this position wouldn't you want revenge"  
Sutekh was taken by surprise at the boys outburst. He was adult enough to manipulate anyone and his words only spoke the truth. He walked over to Alex, kneeling beside Kharis.  
"You are a brave child to speak to me in that manner. I respect you for that. If it had been a man, I would have killed him by now. But a child is the future of the world and for that I will spare you. Kharis can't have what he wants, he has to go back to underworld and Anubis."  
"But I don't want him to go back" said Alex "I have no parents and he has no son, why can't we stay together, is there no way this can happen"  
Kharis had come round enough to hear what Alex was saying and sat up.  
"Alex" he said "You do not know what you are saying"  
"Kharis, yes I do and stay out of this, I'm trying to help you"  
"Come back here tomorrow, both of you and I will let you know what I have decided. Because a child has asked for your life, I have to, by my faithfulness to Osiris and Horus to listen and decide. No more will be said tonight. At noon tomorrow you will have my decision"  
With that he was gone and Alex turned to Kharis and walked over to him. He took his hand and led him into the other room and sat him down. Kharis couldn't say anything, he was still in shock as to what Alex had said to Sutekh. They never spoke as Alex handed him food and drink and sat beside him. Tears ran down his face as he prayed that Sutekh would do the right thing.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Steven, Jonathan and the others had ridden off towards the city, they should be with Ardeth and co within a couple of hours.   
Ardeth was feeling a lot better, his fever was almost gone, it hadn't lasted that long and the wounds were not bleeding any more. He was sitting outside with Arnold, much to his annoyance, having some food.  
"I wish they would hurry up, we have to get to the city as soon as we can. We have no idea what is happening there" he said.  
He hadn't finished the sentence more than a minute when Masala rode over the hill. He had rode ahead of the others and they would be there in a while.  
"Ardeth, you look better than when I saw you last" he said.  
"I feel better but we have to get to the city and destroy this creature"  
"We have a bigger problem. Kharis came to the film set and has taken Alex and the the Ring of sutekh. Steven, John and a couple of other men have come with me but the rest are in Cairo till this is all over."  
"Alex, what the hell does he want with Alex?" asked Sue.  
"We don't know, all we can do is go there and find out. If we don't find out before in a way we won't like"  
When the others arrived, Steven was shocked at what had happened to Ardeth and he ran over to see if he was alright.  
"So this is what you get up to, at least in the film it is all makeup. You sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, I am, sore and still a bit weak but I will be fine in a couple of days. We will eat and then we will leave"  
It was a couple of hours before they left for the city and Sue rode next to Ardeth on one side and Arnold on the other. They wanted to make sure he didn't pass out again. They didn't think he would but with the heat, it was possible.  
They reached the city within a day and Ardeths men were waiting for them.  
They told him that nothing had happened so far, they had had a sandstorm about a day and a half ago but that was all, they hadn't seen anything or anyone.  
"Well he left the film set nearly 3 days ago, he will be here somewhere, the sandstorm was probably a cover so he could sneak into the city" said Ardeth.  
"So what do we do?" asked Masala "Do we go in and look for him or what"  
"Me and Masala will go in and you can wait here and keep a sharp eye out for anything and I mean anything"  
"You are not going in there alone" said Arnold "I am going in with you"  
"You cannot put yourself at risk, Arnold I would not ask that of you"  
"You're not asking, I'm telling you" he replied.  
"That goes for me too" said Sue.  
"Oh no, no woman goes in there, it is too dangerous" said Ardeth walking off.  
Sue yelled at him not to walk away from her after a comment like that.  
"Don't you dare think that because I am a woman I can't do what a man can do. I can do exactly what you can, well never used a sword but I can handle a gun and.....well I'm going and that's that."  
"I wouldn't argue with a woman in that mood" said Arnold "I'd agree for now"  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Alex was still trying to persuade Kharis that what he had told Sutekh was true. He didn't have any parents and if Kharis could be his father he wanted it, more than anything. He could see the good in him.  
"You are crazy Alex, why on earth would you want me as your father. You know what I came back here to do. The man who brought me back to life is expecting part of that, he won't be very happy when he knows I've sold out because of a boy"  
"You're not selling out Kharis. You may have a chance of a normal life, okay in my time but you could have everything and more that you missed out on. I want you as my dad. I know it sounds mad and you are going to say I am just a kid but I am old enough to know what I want. It is your choice, you either be my dad, if Sutekh lets you or you go back to the underworld and Anubis"  
"Look, how am I going to get on in your world. There is a 3000 year bridge between our worlds, it would never work."  
"Yes it would. You could see TV, computers, fly, drive a car, all sorts of things that you never dreamt of when you lived before. It would be fun teaching you"  
"Teaching me, it should be a father teaching a child"  
"Yeah, but this won't be any ordinary father, I'd have a High Priest of Egypt for my dad" he laughed. "Anyway, we have been talking about it for hours and haven't really got anywhere. Sutekh will be back soon with his answer. Let us have our answer for him first"  
Kharis walked off to be alone for a while, to think about what they had talked about. He was here to destroy the world, for revenge on what his ancestors did to him in the first place. Now he has a boy who wants him for the one thing he had missed out on all those years ago, a father. He didn't know what to think or what to do. Maybe he should just go to Anubis before he had to make that decision.  
Alex wandered round the room waiting for him to come back when Sutekh appeared in front of him. He yelled for Kharis, who ran in from the other room. He stopped dead when he saw Sutekh.  
"I have decided your fate but I want to know what you want Kharis"  
"If I decide to give up my quest for revenge, what happens to me?"  
"If you truly want to stay here, I will give you your life back. This means that you will lose all your powers, you will grow old as the humans grow old. You will be subject to all the ills, injuries and normal everyday things. If you choose not to do this, then you will be sent back to Anubis. You will spend eternity in his domain and it will not be a pleasant experience. You will never be raised again, all things that could raise you will be destroyed. It is your chice"  
"Please Kharis, I want you to stay. I love you Kharis. I know it's not long since I met you and the way you brought me here but I believe in fate and I believe we were meant to be together. If you won't stay here then I am comng with you"  
"You can't Alex, you don't know what you are saying. Yu are a child you cannot spend your life and death with me in the underworld. I won't allow it"  
"Then stay here, please" said Alex grabbing his hand and wrapping his arms around him.  
"It is your choice Kharis, what is it to be."  
Kharis looked between Alex and Sutekh and nodded his head. He would stay. Alex grabbed him and hugged him. Sutekh told him to stand in the centre of the room and he would take his powers. A blue light surrounded Kharis and he felt the powers leave him.   
"You are mortal, you will live as a mortal. You have made a great sacrifice for this boy"  
"Sutekh, why did you give me this chance?" asked Kharis.  
"Because your death was not necessary, you never killed the girl, your only crime was not going ahead with the suicide. You should not be condemned for that"  
With that he disappeared and the door was sealed again. The ring crumbled before their eyes. Suddenly a voice behind them made them jump.   
"You have denied me my future" said Farouk "If you are mortal then you will die. You owe me Kharis"'  
"I owe you nothing, you are the same as you were before. I have been given a chance of a while, albeit 3000 years from when I should have lived but a life none the less. You will not destroy that for me"  
"You think not, we will see about that"  
With that he fired his gun and caught Kharis in the shoulder as Alex pushed me away. The shot echoed round the city and a rumble started to bring down the ceiling. Rocks fell all around them and Alex screamed as rocks fell on Kharis and Farouk. He pressed himself against the wall and stayed there till the rumbling stopped.  
He ran over to Kharis and moved all the rocks off him. He was unconscious and a wound on his shoulder was pouring with blood. Alex needed to get some help and making sure he was still alive ran out of the room. He looked at Farouk before he left but he was dead.  
  
Chapter Ten  
The shot had been heard by Ardeth and the others as they made their way through the tunnels. Suddenly they saw Alex running towards them.  
"Quick I need your help, Kharis has been hurt" he shouted.  
"Good that will make it easier to destroy him" said Masala.  
"No, you can't. You don't have to any more"  
"Look I don't know what he ahs done to you but he has to be destroyed before he destroys the world" said Ardeth "Show us where he is"  
"No, not until you listen to what I have to say"  
"Very well, a few minutes won't make any difference" said Arnold. "Go ahead Alex"  
As quickly as he could he told them everything that had happened. Sutekh, Kharis, the ring, him becoming mortal, the lot. He hoped that they believed him.  
"It is a ploy by Kharis to gain our sympathy, come let's finish him" said Masala.  
"No wait" said Ardeth. "Alex, when I first met you, you told me that you wanted to become a Med-jai when you grew up and I taught you the oath that bound you for the rest of your life. If it was broken you would give up your life. I also told you that if you took it at that time, it would become binding even at your young age. Can you remember what you said"  
"I told you that I was willing to take he oath. I was the only one that knew who you were. I took the sword from your side and I cut my wrist and swore the oath. I did this in front of Abdul, who was the chief of all chiefs of the Med-jai as proof that I was serious"  
"Now Alex do you swear on that oath and on everything that the Med-jai hold sacred that what you have told us is the truth and not something that Kharis has told you to say to get us into a trap"  
Alx knelt down and placed his hand on Ardeths sword and swore that all he had told them was true.  
"Now please will you help him. He is my father now, that was Sutekhs gift"  
"Come on Alex, let's go find your dad" said Sue taking his hand.  
"You don't believe all this do you" asked Masala.  
"Then you don't believe the oath. There is one other way to prove this. Come with me"  
They followed Sue and Arnold to the room where Kharis lay. He still wore the gold robes but they were covered in blood from the bullet wound. Sue ran over to him and looked at it. She took a bandage out of the bag she had and put it round him to stop the bleeding.  
Between her and Arnold they lifted him onto the table and Alex held his hand. Arnold took the bottle of water from his belt and put it to Kharis's lips. The water made him start to wake up. He was startled to find Arnold and Sue with him.  
"Dad, you are okay" shouted Alex. "Hey it feels strange calling you dad"  
Ardeth came in and Kharis unsteadily stood and bowed to him.   
"Is there any way you can prove what Alex has told us" he asked. "Masala wants to kill you but I am giving you the benefit of the doubt and Alex swore the oath of the Med-jai that it was all true"  
"I have no way of proving it, apart from the fact I would not have been hurt if I was not mortal. All things that raise me from the dead have been destroyed by Sutekh. That was one of the conditions" said Kharis.  
"I might be able to prove it" said Alex. "Sutekh might still be listening to all this. He listened before and knew what was happening. Hang on a minute"  
He went over to the door where Sutekh was to be found, at least before. Alex called out to him, Ardeth was shocked at the way he spoke to him and told him to stop.  
"Look you don't get anywhere with all this bowing and that. Hey Sutekh, come on, I know you're still hiding in there. These people want proof that Kharis is my dad now, or one of them is going to kill him. You did all your magic stuff on him and I have a dad now, what was the point if you are going to let one of them take it away again"  
"Alex, you're wasting your time" replied Kharis "He has gone, there is no way to prove our story. You had best get it over with Masala"  
"No, if you kill my dad you will have to kill me too" said Alex putting himself in front of Kharis.  
A blue light got their attention and they all turned round. Standing before them was Sutekh and the two Med-jai warriors fell to their knees in front of him.  
"Stand up Ardeth and Masala, there is no need for that here. Yes Alex I was listening and shouldn't have come back but I promised you that this man would be your father. All that he told you was true, Kharis is mortal now, he will live as you live, die as you die. He has paid his price and learned his lessons the hard way. There is nothing left here now that can ever be a threat to the world, it has all been destroyed. Which means Ardeth, you and your men will no longer need to watch the City of the Dead. When you all leave here, it will diappear beneath the sand and no-one will ever be able to find it"  
"Forgive me Great Sutekh" said Masala "I was wrong not to believe"  
"There is nothing to forgive. The only one here who is going to have a problem is Kharis, adjusting to a new world. Where is he?"  
They turned round to see what had happened to him, he was laying on the floor. The pain in his shoulder had made him pass out and Alex ran over to him.  
"Don't let him die, not yet" he cried.  
Sutekh walked through the room and over to Kharis. He knelt beside him and put his hand on his head. A white light flowed into Kharis and then Sutekh stood up.  
"He will be fine now, I know what happened and the culprit is dead. Your new life starts from now Alex. May you live a long and happy one."  
With that he disappeared. Alex was helping Kharis up and the head injury had gone. He asked what had happened after Sutekh appeared.  
"I saw him, then this pain and everything blacked out"  
Come, let us leave this place. It is going to be destroyed as soon as we are out of here" said Ardeth.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It was a week later and Kharis looked very different in jeans and a t-shirt. He had been helping on the film, giving them a insight to the true Egypt, 3000 years ago.  
"I feel funny in these clothes" he said "And that ride in that car was scary."  
"You'll get used to it" said Ardeth "Where are you and Alex gong to live"  
"We have decided to live here. First we will see other places, Alex wants to show me everything he can. I have 3000 years of catch-up learning to do"  
"You will be welcome at my camp Kharis, you and Alex"  
"Thank you, my friend but I have changed my name. I cannot call myself Kharis, not in the 21st century. Steven has given me permission to use a name from the film, a character. As from today I will be called Rick O'Connell. What do you think"  
"Oh my Lord, in the film he was always getting into trouble, finding tombs, raising mummies, giving us lots of trouble. Let's hope it is only in the script" said Ardeth shaking his head.  
"Now would we do that to you Ardeth" said Kharis and Alex together.  
Ardeth just shook his head and walked away mumbling about insufferable American and Egyptians. Sue hurried after him.  
"What about her, what's Sue going to do?" he asked Alex.  
"I think she will be staying in Egypt too" said Arnold behind them "She has realised that she loves him, all she has to do is persuade him."  
They all laughed and walked off together to start a new life, one that was going to bring wonder and happiness to a new father and son.   



End file.
